1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for identifying a Mobile Station (MS) for network reentry of the MS in the wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a wireless access system based on a cellular network, a Mobile Station (MS) frequently experiences coverage loss due to a communication environment between a Base Station (BS) and the MS. When the coverage loss occurs, the BS deletes all of the information of the MS, when the MS to which the coverage loss occurs does not reenter the network within a specific duration.
Therefore, when the MS in a coverage loss state intends to resume communication with the network after a specific time elapses, an initial network entry procedure has to be re-performed since all of the information of the MS has been deleted in the BS. That is, in order to resume communication, the MS in the coverage loss state performs complex network entry procedures, such as synchronization, ranging, capability negotiation, authentication and key agreement, and registration. Accordingly, the re-performing of the complex network entry procedure results in the generation of service delay of the MS and overhead of the network, thereby deteriorating system efficiency.